According to the ornament lamp of the present time, more particularly to the reflecting type of lamp, it mainly projects light upwards onto the ceiling by the way of reflection, then reflects light therefrom to everywhere in the room so as to provide a more soft and comfortable illumination effect in the room. But, to such kind of ornament lamp used in the room, it only provides the single illumination as mentioned before, manufacturers can only take different types of lamps as the difference to manufacture and sell, customers choose only different appearances and types of lamps to buy as well upon shopping, therefore, it is difficult to provide the products which have outstanding and special property for customers so as to be distinguished from other products, causing it to be a bottleneck which is impossible to breakthrough by ornament lamp manufacturers in selling and manufacturing.